makas true mind, soul and body, a soul eater fanfic
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: With Maka realising her feelings towards her scythe, she now has one and one only chance of telling her how she feels. Unknown of if he will feel the same way,...maybe not only Maka is the one in love...damaged and bruised, she had no way of being able to stop him trying?, Jealousy beings out the worst...
1. Interrupted confession?

**hey guys, a new fanfic for you cause it's getting quite boring just having the ouran high school and inuyasha story right? I've nearly finished doing the next chapters for boy so stay patient my lovely fans**

* * *

The night was dark and gloomy, the mist hovered just above the cold ground. With just the light of the moon illuminating the atmosphere in a calm sort of way. It was a usual day for a scythe and it's master to be out on the stroll for their soul collecting even though they already completed the mission of turning soul into a death scythe and killed the Kishin asura which so happened to be kids older brother, so not much work needs to be done in the Death city really.

"could you stop being a problem and just listen to me!" A teenage girl spoke while dragging a teen looking boy by the cuff of his neck, struggling to break free from her grasp

"Ha, why should I listen to you, let me go home for gods sake Maka...I'm tired!" He complimented crossing his arms in defeat

"Which means you can at least do me a favor and come with me to look at something" she said after sighing in annoyance at his immature behaviour.

Maka and Soul had just finished killing another Kishin and collected their soul, Maka wanted to show Soul something she has been wanting to show him for a while now and since she recently grew a liking towards Soul she thought this place would do her a great honour as to be able to give her enough of a push to confess her feelings to Soul...but he was making a fuss and didn't want to go which brought her down slightly having insecure feelings to as if Soul would accept her love.

Maka over the past few days has been having problems with her wavelength connection with her scythe and hasn't told anyone this in case they found out that the real reason was she has been getting these urges to do things to Soul and not as in kill or murder, as of she wanted to kiss him and hold him in her arms.

To maka she knew the only way of stopping her do that was to fight without Soul in her hands as much as she does. She only holds him for a while before instantly killing her enemy and letting Soul eat the soul of the Kishin they kill.

"Do I have to mahn...this isn't cool" Soul said before getting released. He rubbed his head and turned around to see a lake surrounded by trees. The water was transparent and shone like a diamond against the moons light. Maka stood In front of the lake 'here we go Maka..the great scene, now all is needed is the confession' maka blushed slightly with her body trembling.

Her legs were beginning to shake a bit with her heart pounding like a jackhammer against her chest making her unable to breath "Soul?..." Maka said before turning around smiling at soul who was stood in shock of the scenery he witnessed upon.

The moons light was all that was needed to make Maka shine like an angels beauty "y-yeah...?" Soul trembled looking deep into makes grass green eyes giving a warm feeling of hope

'What the hell is going on?!' Soul pondered in his head. He had never seen this side to Maka before...nor has even noticed how beautiful she really was wearing her uniform she usually wears when fighting.

"Before we met I had always wanted to become a scythe master to become strong and be like my mum when she fought along side of my dad. I also wanted to wield someone who was on my line of strength and power. I wanted to become known and have friends who would stick beside me in the darkest of days...and I did" Maka started off giving Soul a confusing message

"Well obviously we are here...we're here to protect eachother and make it through the challenges ahead of us" this comment made maka's head spring up in shock. She had never heard Soul talk like his before...and feeling the way his voice smoothly trails along pulled a string attached to her heart turning her face red.

luckily Soul didn't see this in the dark so it was fine "yeah...I guess so..." Maka answered. She lowered her head giving a sad sigh "but...I don't feel this way towards you, Soul" maka looked up at soul trying to be brave and have enough courage

"wha-...well what the hell did I do!-" soul yelled before being spoken over

"nothing..." Maka interrupted, she began walking towards Soul with a swing of her hips with every step taken "all you had to do was nothing for you...to make me feel this way" maka began.

"wait...what are you saying" Soul asked moving towards maka as well

"I-I'm trying to say that I...I've really gotten to know you so much and we have became the best of partners right?" Maka tried keeping her balance, she tried wielding her strength to be able to walk to the boy she grew to like.

"Maka-"

"BLACK*STAR HAS RETURNED!" hearing this shocked maka and Soul from their state looking up to see Black*star sat on the roof of a house giving his usual thumbs up and his cheeky smile. Tsubaki was behind with her hands behind her back smiling with Black*star.

"y-you guys!" Maka spoke up before blushing hard looking away to the river falling to her knees 'I almost confessed to Soul...if they hadn't of came in then...' Maka just covered her face noticing from the corner of her eye a slightly pissed of Soul.

"jeez guys...don't scare us to death will you" Soul spoke carelessly making Maka once again have her eyes open in bewilderment of what Soul just said.

'Did Soul even care for what I was saying back then?!' Maka was now a bit let down and pissed at the fact that soul could of sounded more caring for what Maka was trying to do back there. Even give a damn to say 'guys don't interrupt us' or even 'We were in the middle of something' but no, he has to sound all cool all the time to eep his reputation up.

Maka stood up with her bangs covering her eyes. The three noticed this "Maka, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked jumping down and going over to her with her han.d held out to rest on her shoulder with e gentle touch which made Maka shift back with her hand up as if to say 'don't touch me' this hurt Tsubaki a bit inside.

"nothing..." Maka answered roughly using one hand to wipe her face before taking off back to her home leaving the guys behind in confusion 'I guess I'm having seconds thought on confessing after all' Maka thought before nearly giving out a wasteful tear.

"Maka!" Soul called out to her miester taking off after "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" And with that he ran after maka with a question in every step 'what did I do, and what the hell was that all about...what was she trying to do anyway?!' This confused Soul to the point to where he nearly ran Into a sign snapping him from his thoughts.

He grunted dodging the metal bar and ran back after maka seeing her flying the door open without closing it. Soul ran in after her closing the door and taking a deep breath before calling her name "maka!, are you alright!...that nothing was something wasn't it?"

'nothing...-' all silence was heard before Maka spoke from the other room in front of Soul

"it doesn't matter...to the likes of you anyway!" A sound of anger was heard in her every word.

"oh now what did I do, first you get all mushy with me back at the lake and now your pissed of at me for doing nothing!, how childish can you really be-" before Soul could finish a punch was thrown at top speed at him, it hit him dead on sending him back into a wall with a loud thud...luckily it didn't break, but it did break his face that's for sure.

Soul groaned feeling his nose bleed slightly, he poked at it and saw red blood making him stand up slowly in anger "What the hell Maka!" He yelled at her seeing her stood there still with her fist out. She stood back up straight and gave Soul an unemotional way of giving him silent treatment "maka are you deaf!" He walked over to grab the cuff of her neck in resentment picking her body into the air "I asked what the hell that was for, I didn't do anything yet your punishing me or hitting me for no god damned reason, you are really getting on my nerves Maka and I want to know why your pissed off at me!" Soul yelled at the defenceless girl who didn't do nothing but hang there.

'Soul hates me...I...why did I hit him...he called me childish because of my feelings...maybe that's why I punched his face in, but...'A drop fell to the floor in slow motion getting the grip of Souls attention to maka 'these feelings arnt something you can brush off your shoulder like dirt from the floor'

"M-Maka?..." Soul said getting a good look of Maka's trail of tears which were dripping down her face, her face looked as if it was covered with fear but...somewhat irritation.

Soul was dumbfounded as he let maka go with her falling back to her feet in shock of that reaction pulled in her expression. It made him feel a twinge of guilt within his heart. He reached his arms out pulling her in for a hug, makes eyes shoot straight open stopping her tears in their tracks.

"maka...sorry...I shouldn't of been so harsh...could you tell me what's wrong?" Soul said unconsciously. He had her black jacket gripped between his fingers so hard they were turning white and it they were ripping the fabric apart with it's string.

"s..soul?..." Maka spoke before giving in to his hug, forgiving him. 'I can't hate him...no matter what this idiot does, I still love him'

'ive gotta find out what's bugging Maka' Soul rethought over again feeling the arms of the girl wrap around his upper body making him slightly blush from the touch 'dude...she's so...' Soul looked down at maka

'cute...'

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of the new story, went back and edited it and so far it looks okay to read. I'm not a professional on grammar so don't expect the worst from me x love youze fans out dere and as always PEACE!**


	2. Backfired comment!

**here we are with the second chapter, the first I think was a bit intense don't you think**

**fans:...nope...**

**me:...-_-...ohhh...well your not giving this chapter then**

**fans: wait wait, I take it back...please let me read the story onwards**

**me:（＾****_＾）****that's what I thought**

* * *

With the breeze smoothly grazing itself through the room on a sunny day, Maka lay in bed tossing and turning around, it seemed as if she was having a bad dream but "s-soul...cut it..cut it out" yes...as you now know Maka...was having a fantasy about soul.

"Maka, it's time to get up!" Soul was calling her out of her room for the fifth time in that hour. The time Maka and soul usually set off is about 7:00 so they are early to school. But today was getting stranger and stranger. Why is soul up first before Maka.

'Oh my god what in the hell is she doing in there?!' Soul placed down the pan to the side with the done pancake still hot, and left the kitchen to knock on Maka's door "Maka are you getting ready or something because if you are you gotta tell me, I don't want to get Maka-cho-"

"Soul!" Maka yelped making Soul feel a heap of worry bounce off his chest. Wanting to know what was wrong, he opened the door and looked around.

Unable to handle what he witnessed he blushed pure red to the point to where a tomato would be jealous. he covered his mouth and leant his back up the wall. Where Maka was laying, from her moving around her quilt has flipped off of her and onto the floor letting Soul get a good glance at her revealed leg and her top which was risen up to see the bottom of her b-cup bra. Her hair was half covering her face and what was worse was the way she kept moaning souls name without even knowing the person who she was dreaming about was standing right there listening.

"Ah...s-soul...stop...if yo..you carry on...I'll" not even realising what he was doing soul had got to the side of Maka's bed looking at her sigh flushed cheeks. Soul reached his hand out to touch her face making her flinch and groan.

"Ahh..." Soul felt in domain at this so he went a step further. He moved his head to kiss Maka's collarbone which definitely gave a reaction "no..soul don't" soul gave his evil smile as he gracefully moved his fingers along her stomach.

maka squirmed as she swiftly grabbed souls hand making him jump and try to move back thinking she woke up. But as he looked at her face he felt the exact sme feeling he felt when Maka was standing next to the river. Souls checks coloured itself in a dark shade of red again.

In no control of his movement he got on top of Maka straddling her legs and pinned her arms up gently as to not hurt her. Soul started kissing her neck leaving butterfly kisses, he couldn't stop doing what he was doing...it was like he needed to do this. It was an urge was dragging him in

"S-soul?" Soul smiled as he moved his head up but to his horror his eyes was met with Maka's. The fear and shock in her face made souls heart leap with fear as the anger was burning in her eyes, un seemingly she already had a book straight in her hand

"Maka wa!-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" She slammed the 4 inch thick book on the top of souls head knocking him out instantly. Maka was flushed pure red touching her neck still feeling the kisses marked in the sweet spot that made her crazy. She took deep breaths looking down 'what the fucking hell was he doing?!' She asked herself, she placed her hand on her head.

'I need a shower' and that's what Maka did, bu before that she has a quick glance at the time which made her stomach drop "7:30!, school starts at 8:00!" Maka quickly threw herself in the bathroom nearly completely forgetting the act that was occurred 2 minutes ago.

* * *

**_At the dwma 30 mins later_**

It just turned 8:00, where Maka and soul came storming in just on time to hear another lesson of dissecting creatures from mr stein "you kids are lucky your not one minute late or else ill soon get your asses to my class on time!" Stein yelled as he pointed a sharp razor out to them as if threatening them.

"y-yeah, sure" Maka answered back soon sitting in her usual seat. If you think she has forgotten what soul did to her in her bedroom, then you are wrong...she still remembered everything except the part where she was in her dream. All Maka could do was stare at the wooden bench trying to forget his touch still laying on her hands from where he pinned her up...this made Maka turned a dark shade of red.

"Maka!, are you still tired from your sleepless night?!" This shook Maka from her thoughts, she didn't know why but she grew quite angry at stein for saying so heartlessly. Maka gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, somehow a dark sense was filled almost to the brim inside of her heart, what she said now was coming from her mouth sigh no way of stopping. Maka kept her foot down and smiled slightly as if she was mad to the head...she let the anger get the better of her.

"Maka..." Tsubaki spoke as she was sitting behind her with her meister sitting beside her sleeping like the usual, good for black*star he wouldn't have been able to see what was about to happen to their friend in the most unlikeliest of ways. Soul had been looking up too...the silent awkwardness made the room fill with muttering and whispers wondering what was going on with the girl.

maka turned her head toward steins way, slowly as if she was a doll which it's neck twisting. her ponytail swooped and covered half of her face to give a scary look of madness to her face slightly, a dark shadow formed on half of her features giving out a spine chilling feeling as her eye, looking at the front of the room, turned black "**why don't you go and fuck yourself you self-combined piece of trash...**"Maka spoke silencing the spaces in the walls.

nearly every kid in the room and soul added, had a heart stopping feeling just hearing the words from her mouth, feeling the bitterness and anger from each syllable. Stein didn't react as he just continued with his lesson. Maybe stein didn't care but for the rest of the children they soon stayed back. Maka took a deep sigh sitting down, the students who sat next to her were sat 5 or so inches away.

'stein don't know shit...I swear, if someone talks down on me like that again I will-...woah woah woah, what the fuck just happened!...' Only then Maka soon realised what she did...she scared the living day lives out of everyone in the entire classroom. She looked around to countless pairs of eyes looking up or down at her, especially Souls.

but instead she just carried on with her work 'it's his own fault I spoke freely like that...'

* * *

**Outside for break**

it was soon time to get to practice with her scythe so if any danger comes up they'll be ready for it-

"Maka please explain to me what happened in there just!" Tsubaki came out with before any of the guys did.

maka frowned and tutted looking the other way "he pissed me off so I told him straight"

"haha, Maka it's suprising that y didn't scare me one bit...geez can you be anymore drama-" but before the almighty black*star could speak Maka had his creme jacked in a scrunch held up the wall.

"Don't you start on me,...gods assistant" Maka looked furious and somehow careless as the taken back boys and Tsubaki just looked in shock once again.

before soul could speak up to break this fight black*star had already had Maka pinned down in a tight grip just like aura did but more hard and jagged.

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!, I SWORE THAT ILL SURPASS GOD AND IM KEEPING THAT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!, WHO CANT CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HERSELF!" Maka tried breathing but the force had her held down like glue. The grips on her arms were tearing away the fabric on her jacket

'Shit if he carries on he'll puncture me or rip my arms off!' Maka winced at the tight punch in her chest "b-black*s-star le-".

"WHAT CAN A HUMAN WEAK AND PRESUMTUOUS GIRL LIKE YOU DO TO SAVE US!, YOUR NOONE TO SAY THAT ABOUT THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME A GOD!" It was like black*star had turned insane and mad. Soul tried his ultimate hardest to get him to snap out of it but-

"Black*star let her go!" Soon enought he whole school gathered around then while soul and Tsubaki tried getting him off of Maka but it was just no use. He had her down hard and wasn't planning on letting go.

now the pain in her arms were building up, she felt them start to ache and sting. His fingertips had already pierced her skin but she didn't cry so she tried to call out to him one last time "LET ME GO BLACK*STAR, YOUR ABOUT TO!-" but before Maka could sort him out a shrieking break of both her arms cut her from words almost instantly making her suddenly tear up slowly with her eyes wide.

everyone turned quiet and wondrous of what's going on. Even so that the teachers were beginning to appear from inside hearing all the ruckus. Souls pupils turned to the size of a minute. It was then when stein, death and all the other adults moved past the kids surrounding this commotion.

"what the hell is going on here!" One of them yelled, they peered down to the stiffen girl lying on the floor. Maka let a single tear fall as blood trickled down her jacket. Surely now Black*Star had knocked himself out of it and realise what he's done-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A gaping scream carried itself nearly around the whole dwma. Maka's mouth was gaping open and letting all the pain and hurt out. At this precise moment she had no way of taking in the pain, it was just to much. The screech was so loud the teens nearby covered their ears. Soul had to as well but he ran over picking her up slowly trying not to make her arms worse.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried out to the large group of people as they hurried cries and screams carried on until she finally gave way and passed out from the breaking bones in her arms sending her to be unconsious. The moment was like the moment with Asura but this time it was worse.

"BLACK*STAR YOU FRICKEN IDIOT!" Tsubaki spoke up whacking him on the head sending him into the ground. No one knew why but somehow...Has Maka changed?..


	3. Forgiveness to try and kiss Maka?

**?... Well that was unexpected. I thought I put in my all for this fanfic but apparently it isn't enough for you guys -_-, you know everyone wants to become a good writer in their dreams and try out to see if their effort is enough only to have comments which effect their hope for if their story is described or set out to make you feel as if your in the fanfic yourself. I know this isn't aimed at ppl who actually take their consideration to say what's good about it instead of pointing out the bad points and making it seem like it's not good enough for them, well you know what, I've had recent accounts Ive had to set down because of comments which brung me down to the floor making me think of other ways to impress you and make you all feel satisfied. But I realised that what I write is what makes me happy..., if there are gramma mistakes, who cares?... If I think what I write is okay and good enough to be read then there should be no complaints...^_^ stay bright all you new writers! Take this as a paragraph of encouragement to help you if this is what you have felt before or feel now, haters gonna hate!... ^~^ PEACE! **

* * *

If anything was going to stop this pain was it surely going to be no one. If words could explain the moment his fingers inserted themselves inside of her bones she would express the feeling...but no words existed to sum how excruciating it felt. Once he penetrated her skin her heart seemed to have stopped functioning to how it should, it stopped like it had died for a moment before coming back alive. It was like she was trapped in a torturous nightmare with no where to run and nowhere to stay hidden from the blood shed coming her way.

Even though she defeated asura with nothing but courage and braveness filling her heart and soul it seemed to her that her body suddenly just gave up working with her. Like she was paralysed altogether in a bubble of thick blackness, feeling her mind wrap itself into thinking itself was in a locked somber room, with no air to fill the walls.

Only with the smallest dot of light luring her into the only section of hope, it was incredible to notice her coming out of her consciousness and into the world of reality. Only to end up hearing the same argumentative voices which burst her eardrums. With her in the state couldn't they just shut the hell up and take her situation more calm and careful?... APPARENTLY NOT!

"No!, I am not letting you in here like everything is okay!"

"Just let me apologise to her for gods sake soul!" **'Oh great...I thought I'd a****ctually wake up to a quiet room full of people awaiting me, I guess I hoped the impossible'** while Maka was hearing Soul and Black*star have their moments she thought to herself if she could open her eyes to see what was happening.

she obviously knew that she wasn't able to sit up from being unable to use her arms cause of a certain someone. As much as she would wish to be fully healed to take her anger out on the bastard, she knew she deserved it for saying something half-hearted. She would say sorry for what she said, that's the person Maka truly is. She's a kind person who has no fear for the souls she would have to take sometime soon.

to be with Soul...for that matter...

it just depended if he has felt the same way about Maka like she feels towards her scythe. The worst she could imagine was for him to walk away with someone else or because being with her will make things awkward between the both of them. But none the less, it was either to confess as soon as possible or never know if he will accept her love.

using her strength she opened her eye lids slowly so she wouldn't hurt her eyes from the bright light shining below on her. She noticed three maybe four bodies in front of her either waving a fist or just plain yelling for the sake of it.

"If you don't remove yourself from this room I'll force you to leave myself"

"soul don't go so far as to do this!, is it what Maka would want!" That voice was kids. It seemed to Maka that he had tried reasoning with soul himself as well. Maka's head turned towards the sound of Souls voice. He seemed angry but more stressed than usual. She knew if she hadn't of cut in now he would end up probably making the four bodied friendship fall out.

"S..." Maka began saying feeling her lips quiver from the weakness she felt in her whole face, she was numb to the nerve "Soul..." Maka gave out but her voice wasn't loud enough to overcome Souls.

"Black*star let's just go!-"

"no!, I'm waiting right here until Maka wakes up so I can say how sorry I truly am, even if it kills me!" I guess Tsubaki wasn't able to stop the fighting either with her suggestion. With the whole argument going on it made Maka's head bang like a jackhammer.

"just go Black*star!" Maka has now had enough. It was already noticeable that Black*star had regretted from deep down in his heart, doing what he had done to Maka. But going this far to kick him from her life, gives him no right at all.

"but Soul hear me ou!-" before the broken black*star could express his feelings Maka had used up most of her energy to finally grab the attention of all of them.

"stop!" It wasn't a loud yell but it was enough to make Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki and kid look her way. It looked like they were all shocked to see her actually awake from her unconsciousness.

"Maka?...are...are you okay?.." Soul asked sitting beside her holding her hand ever so gently, luckily Maka had felt his warm touch on her hand. She felt happy. Tsubaki also came over too asking the same question. But back in the shadows Black*star stood guilty with his head down.

"I...I'm...I'm o...okay" Maka smiled saying with her sore throat, from all the screaming and crying back earlier, surely this was why it stung like a bitch. Maka turned her head to Tsubaki and smiled. Kid then came over placing a hand on the bed sheets

"were glad you've finally woken up" kid smiled back at her sitting on the earnest chair. Going back to the back of the room she then glanced over to the figure in the doorwaY "B-Black*star?..." Maka spoke getting him to look up and slowly walk towards her getting glares from soul. He rubbed his arm with one hand and sat on the edge of the bed with his back turned to her. Maka gave a sigh.

"c...can you...guys leave f-for a moment.." Maka asked them as soul looked at her, she nodded in response to the look he gave. Tsubaki, Kid and Soul then exited the room with soul taking one last look in the room before shutting then door.

"m...m-Maka I'm-" Black*star started before Maka interrupted him

"it's...it's okay, I'm the one who...the one who triggered you to do that" Maka apologised

"but..." He began again lowering his head.

"I'm sorry...Black*star...for saying what I said" Maka said to him looking at him turn to face her slowly. The look on his face made her heart stop. A single tear ran down his face.

"I..I promised myself...I'd become a god..but also to protect you from any danger, even if you piss me off and I hate your guts at times...I'd still protect you no matter what. I've known you for so long, longer than anyone else here..and because of that I'd vow everyday along with becoming a god, to stay by your side and never let anyone hurt you... and yet..." Maka used everything in her body to sit up. Black*star didnt notice this.

she finally used her hands which hurt like hell but if it was the only way to comfort Black*star then so be it. Maka was about to utter a word before he started before she could. Now she was sitting up getting closer to him.

"B-"

"And yet I was the one who damaged you..." Maka was shocked to her this coming from his mouth. As long as she knew him she has never heard him say something so deep to her. Maka sighed in defeat and she rested her head on his back making his head shoot up and look at her blushing ever so slightly to the face. Maka didn't see this.

"I already...said didn't i?..." Black*star quickly wiped his face with his arm and turned around on the bed to capture her in a hug making her blush in shock.

"W-what is..." Black*star held her gently making sure not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry...Maka" Maka blushed harder 'there is no way in hell that this is the real Black*star!' Maka looked up to see him look back at her.

'huh?...what's he-' she the noticed Black*star moving his face down which made her unable to move or tell him no. She was stiff as rock 'woah! woah! woah!, WAI!-' that was when the door opened to Soul standing there to see if everything was okay. Black*star stopped in the middle blushing hard and moving head back. He covered his mouth with his pupils as small as a dot on a sheet of paper.

Soul just stood still with kid and Tsubaki looking in too surprised at the two cuddling together. Soul stormed out of the room and down the hall way. Tsubaki and kid looked to where he ran off to shrugging their shoulders.

"are you guys okay in here" Maka just shook her head and looked out of the door

"yeah...we..we've made up" Maka gave a smile trying to hide her face where a deep shade of red was showing. Black*star whispered in her ear sending her body to go jelly again.

(sorry about that just then, forget about it) Maka's body just shook feeling his breath make her neck hairs stand on end. With that he let her lie back down on the bed softly, then leaving the room giving a fake smile to the two entering the room. And aswell left the room.

Tsubaki looked back and then pointed her thumb at to where Black*star just left as if asking her 'what happened just?..' Maka just shrugged and smiled up at the ceiling holding in her questions such as 'what the hell was that?!' And 'was he about to-' Maka couldn't even hold the burning feeling on her face. It was until she noticed Soul wasn't here 'where did Soul go off to anyway?...' She looked around until she sighed sadly.

"asking where Soul has gone?" Kid assumed catching maks attention. She nodded "don't worry about him, he's probably gone off to get fresh air or something" Maka rolled her eyes.

So to change subject she asked both of her friends "so...how long was...I out for?" Kid looked down and sighed sitting back on the chair holding three fingers up

"you were out for 3 days" Maka frowned as she looked at Tsubaki, she just nodded her head agreeing to what he explained.

"I guess it's going to take some time healing?..." Maka breathed out resting her eyes shut, then gradually drifting off to sleep with out her knowing. The two just laughed at her sleeping form and soon after left the room getting back to their usual class.


End file.
